Part of a Team
by jtjaforever
Summary: Teyla wishes she was there for John during the events of GUP


This fic was written in response to a challenge. Where were Teyla, Ronon & Carson during the events of GUP?

.Don't own them. Wish I did.

Part of a Team

Teyla stood in the entrance to the infirmary & watched John Sheppard as he sat at the bedside of his friend. He had two chairs pulled together to create a makeshift bed, head resting on his chest in slumber. His face was unshaven and hair more the worse for the wear, if that was possible.

Teyla had heard about Rodney's accident while on the Mainland. Carson had gone along to help resettle her people after the crisis only days before. When he was called back to Atlantis Carson informed her of the situation, but due to duties to her people & Charin's memory she had been unable to leave with him. She did not know what she could have done had she been able to leave. Her concern for her friend was great, but she had little to offer in terms of help she feared. Yet, she wanted to be there as much for Rodney as for Colonel Sheppard. It seemed it always came down to that - Colonel Shep...John.

She was about to turn and leave unwilling to wake either of the men when a husky voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You're going to leave without saying hello?"

Teyla turned and faced a bleary eyed, but now awake John Sheppard.

"You were both resting so quietly I did not want to wake you."

"Yeah, well Rodney had a bit of a rough night, but he settled down about 03:00". John raked his hands though his hair several times as if to stimulate his tired brain into action. All he really did was manage to mangle it even more.

Teyla moved the short distance into the room to stand next to John. She leaned over to look at a sleeping Rodney. His head had a fresh dressing and he looked a little pale, but otherwise no worst for the wear.

"He seems to be resting peacefully now."

"Yeah, Doc says he'll be fine. The worst is past as far as the concussion goes and he has a mild case of hypothermia, Carson says he'll be out in a few days and back to being Rodney."

Teyla shared a grin with John. "Does Ronon know?"

"Nah, he's still off world with Lorne. I didn't see any need to let him know anything under the circumstances. I think he'll be okay with that decision."

Teyla nodded. "I'm sorry I could not be here sooner. There were duties that required my attention and prevented me from leaving with Doctor Beckett."

"Carson told me, no problem. I totally understand that you had a lot going on with your people it couldn't be helped."

"I know there was probably not much I could have done, yet it would have pleased me to have been here for Rodney, for..." She let the thought drop and moved over to the bed. She lightly placed a hand on Rodney's shoulder watching the even rise and fall of his chest. It did not escape her notice that John was watching her with a steady gaze.

He stood, coming up and standing so close behind her his body was almost flush to hers. Her breath hitched and she forced it back under control. He placed one hand gently on her shoulder as he leaned forward to look over the other. His breath was warm on her neck.

"I'm sure Rodney would have appreciated knowing you were here. And never think there is never anything for you to do. Just being here is enough..." He paused, his nose lightly brushing her hair as he turned his head toward her, "that's what comes from being part of a team. Besides who puts up with Rodney's whining better than you?"

She could feel the smile against her cheek and turned to face him taking in that boyish grin that always seen to require a similar response from her. They stood there for a while neither saying anything. Then Rodney stirred and moaned in his bed.

John leaned forward and whispered, "Maybe we should take this outside."

Teyla nodded as she glanced back at Rodney. John gently steered her toward the door by placing a hand on her elbow.

"Colonel," Teyla said as they reached the safety of the corridor. "You look tired. I can stay here with Rodney if you wish to get some rest."

"Thanks Teyla - a good hot shower and change of clothes would be good about now, but rest will have to wait". His face suddenly turned serious. "Teyla, we lost a good man out there. Griffin sacrificed himself for Rodney. I need to make sure all the necessary arrangements were made to notify his family." John looked back toward Rodney, "just a few minutes more and it would have been too late".

Teyla stepped toward John and placed a hand gently on his arm. "But you were not and he is here and that's all that matters."

John placed his hand over hers and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right.

No use dwelling on what ifs. See, you're helping already."

Teyla smiled warmly.

John moved his hand to rub at his jaw. "Tell you what, give me 30 minutes to shower and shave and I'll meet you in the canteen for some breakfast. We'll catch up, alright."

"That will be fine. I'll report to Elizabeth about my visit to the Mainland and meet you there."

"Sounds good, I'll see you in thirty". John gave her another of his boyish grins and headed off toward his quarters.

As Teyla turned to make her way to Elizabeth's office she couldn't help beaming and thought, "It's good to be part of a team."


End file.
